outnumberedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Brockman
Ben Brockman is a fictional character in the television series, Outnumbered, and he is portrayed by Daniel Roche. Characterization Ben is the middle child in the family. He is a crazy, hyperactive and crafty child. Has developed an extraordinary talent for lying, which his parents are clearly worried about. They actually have good reason to be concerned about his lying as it is causing them a few headaches. For example, at a school football match the other parents compliment Pete on his friendship with Gordon Brown, his SAS training and how he is so bravely fighting cancer. Ben is a very stubborn child - he often refuses to do what his parents tell him to. Pete and Sue either give up on whatever it was they were trying to get him to do, or offer him a bribe to comply. When his parents talk to him about his lying habits, he simply says he's being sarcastic (which is very frustrating for Pete and Sue). Ben has many friends at school whith which he plays games usually involving rounding people up or playing out enormous battles. On many occasions he has conflicts with Karen, and as pointed out by Jake, finds many ways to hurt her. Whenever Aunty Angela arrives announcing herself, he gets hopeful of what she may have, but is mostly disappointed and becomes dejected. Character History Series 1 Ben is introduced as a crazy, hyperactive child with a wild imagination. In the first episode he attempts to take his Dad's drill and/or staple gun to a fictional 'Show and Tell.' In the first series, he is a compulsive liar and many times his parents cannot tell the difference between truth or lies. This is because Ben sees the world around him as having no fun aspects and finds himself more comfortable in his make-belive world. Series 2 In series two his desire for lies becomes less apparent and his want of adventure more so. In episode four, at the airport, Ben drinks a strong coffee along with Jake, now feeling 'Zingy, Zangy, Zongy' he and Jake play a number of games resulting in injuries and threats of legal action. Unphased by most things that happen around him, Ben still prefers to live in his more active world. Series 3 In series three Ben lies much less than in previous series' but the capacity is still there. During adventures such as climbing Mt. Everest backwards we can see Ben's willingness to become someone who experiences adventure. In the final episode he wrestles Kelly and it leads to Jake accidentally admitting he fancies her, to which Ben reacts upon, pointing it out. Trivia *Ben is a fan of Arsenal football club. *Karen often mocks him about his hair being like a girl's. *He loves to act out Star Wars episodes in his back garden with his toy lightsaber. *He loves dinosaurs. *He also likes Little Britain, a TV comedy show that is somewhat unsuitable for his age group. He regularly pesters his parents to allow him to watch it but is always turned down. *Ben is the only one who likes Auntie *Ben best friend is Deon which we saw in Series 1 Category:Characters Category:The Brockman Family Category:Main Characters Category:2001 births